Fate: Digital Adventure
by general ironox
Summary: Join Shirou with other in a jouney to save the Digital world and Human world


**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series**

 **The story have been Beta thank to** **chief of RAGE.**

* * *

At the Ryuudou Temple gate, a group of seven students stand there.

A boy with auburn hair and golden-brown coloured eyes looks at his phone to check the time. He is Shirou Emiya.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing glasses leaned against the gate. He is Issei Ryuudou.

Two girls are now locking heads with each other. The first girl has aqua eyes and long wavy black hair which she styled into flanking twintails tied with black ribbons. She is Rin Tohsaka. The second girl had light brown eyes and long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils with blue ribbons. She is Luviagelita Edelfelt.

There is another girl trying to separate Rin and Luvia, but she can't hide the amused look on her face while doing that. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She is Ayako Mitsuzuri.

There was another girl with violet hair styled with a pink ribbon on the left side, and she has matching violet eyes. She is Sakura Matou, and she is waching Rin and Luvia head lock each other with worry.

Next to Sakura was a girl with light grey hair and golden eyes watching the two girls fighting with amusement. She is Caren Hortensia.

"What did you just say, Edelfelt!?" Rin yelled as she tried to overpower Luvia.

"You heard me right, Tohsaka!" Luvia yelled as she too tried to overpower Rin.

"Please let go of each other, you two!" Ayako said as she tried to separate the girls.

Everyone in the school knew that Rin and Luvia saw each other as rivals and always had fights between each other to prove who is better. The school had placed the two in different classes as a result. After a few minutes, the two finally let go of each other.

"Just you wait, Edelfelt, I will win this!" Rin said.

"Oh? In the end, I will be the winner!" Luvia said back.

"Great! Another competition between you two..." Ayako sighed "What is it this time?"

"Nothing." The two girls answered at the same time, making Ayako blink. The girl ended up shrugging as she passed it off as another challenge between the two girls that have happened many times.

"So how long until Taiga-sensei comes?" Issei asked.

"She said she's coming at nine." Shirou said. "But it looks like she's late."

"Maybe she encountered something on the way here?" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe." Shirou said.

"She better come soon." Rin said "I got something important to do."

Rin was not happy to have come here. She needed to prepare a few things for her ritual to summon a servant tonight for the Grail War. The fake priest had told her that there is only three servants who have been summoned so far so she had to take this chance to summon Saber and show Luvia that she was going to win this war. That is the main reason she fight since Luvia has a command seal and decided that she will win the war. But the two girls plans to prepare for the war has been delayed when their teacher Taiga called them and told them to meet at Ryuudou Temple with the others.

"Hey Shirou! Did you see the news?" Ayako asked.

"You mean the strange weather happening around the world?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah! There's heavy rains pouring in the Middle East right now." Ayako said. "While Australia is having snow storms."

"I wonder what's causing it..." He said. "What do you think, Caren-san?"

"I'm more worried about what's going to happen to the people there." Caren said. "They never prepared for any of this."

"Yeah..." Shirou sighed. Then, he felt snowflakes dropping from above.

One by one, everyone began noticing snowflakes falling from the sky, then it quickly became a bilzzard!

"Snow at this time!?" Shirou shouted.

"Let's go inside the temple and wait." Issei suggested.

The others quickly followed him into the temple, but before they can get in there a bright light covered them, and when the light faded out, the group esd gone.

* * *

"Shirou?" A voice called to Shirou as he laid on his back. "Shirou!"

"I'm up, Sakura..." Shirou groaned as he got up and opened his eyes.

In front him was a creature that looked like a dragon with purple fur covering most of its body. It had two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

"I'm not Sakura." The creature said. "I'm Dorumon!"

"How do you know my name?" Shirou asked, looking at the dragon. "And... what are you?"

"Senpal."

Shirou turned around and saw Sakura stepping out from between the trees.

"Sakura? You're here too?" Shirou said.

"It's good you founnd him here, Senpal." Sakura said. "I almost thought I was the only one here."

Hovering next to Sakura was a creature that looked like a giant wasp.

"What do you mean? Did you forget about me?" The creature said.

Shirou gasped, looking at the creature. "You got one too?"

"My name is FanBeemon." The wasp said.

"This one followed me ever since I woke up." Sakura said.

"But where is this place and what happened to the others?" Shirou said.

"You are on File Island."

Both Sakura and Shirou turned and saw Caren. Follow her is a dragon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It wears a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

"Caren-san?" Shirou and Sakura said.

"It's good to see two." Caren said. "And looks like you two got your partners too."

"Partner?" Sakura and Shirou asked at once.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream. They quickly ran towards the direction of the scream, and when they reached it they saw Luvia screaming at what's in front of her. It was a creature that looked like a flying gear with its body or face as bigger gear and each of its sides had smaller gears.

"Hello! My name is Hagurumon!" The gear creature said.

"Get away from me!" Luvia yelled.

"Luvia?" Shirou said.

Luvia quickly turned and saw Shiro, Caren, and Sakura.

"Help me!" Luvia said. "This creature's trying to attack me!"

"Why would I attack my own partner?" Hagurumon said in confusion.

"You're not attacking me?" Luvia said.

"No." Hagurumon said.

"Oh, I thought you were..." Luvia sighed in relief.

"Did you really have to scream that loudly, Luvia?" Ayako said as she showed up from another direction, and everyone can see a small creature on her shouder. It has small forelimbs, golden markings, and a small cartridge attached to the end of its tail.

"Hey guys! This is Kudamon." Ayako said, pointing to the creature on her shoulder.

"Hi!" Kudamon said.

"It looks like we're missing only Issei and Rin now." Caren said.

"They must be somewhere near here." Shirou said, looking around

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling and followed it to an explosive sound. Then emergeing from between the trees was a creature that looked like a living candle. The group looked at the creature running towards them in confusd, and running after it was Rin with a very angry expression on her face as she was cursing and shooting black orbs from her hands.

"What is that thing and why is Rin chasing after it?" Ayako asked.

"That is Candlemon, and I don't know why she is chasing after him." Kudamon said.

"Get back here!" Rin yelled.

"I'm really sorry!" Candlemon yelled.

"No excuses!" Rin yelled as she continued firing her grand at Candlemon.

"Should we stop her?" Shirou asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Ayako said. "Since we just found out Rin can shoot things from her fingers..."

Then suddenly, a red cloth wrapped around Rin, preventing her from attacking Candlemon. The other blinked in suprise to see the one who held the red cloth was Caren.

"I think you should stop that now, Rin." Caren said.

Rin then blinked in suprise as she finally noticed the others. Then her face turned red and realized she just used magiccraft in front of many people.

"I never knew you could do that, Caren." Ayako said, impressed.

"I guess that's just one of her talents." A voice said.

They turned and saw Issei walk out from between the trees and following him is a creature that looked like a lizard wearing high tech armor and what looked like a military h assault rifle in its hands.

"Sir! Are these your allies?" The creature asked.

"Yes, Commandramon." Issei said.

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Caren said.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is happening here!?" Rin yelled as she was still wrapped in red cloth. "And free me right now!"

Caren then releases Rin from her hold, the girl grumbling as she was released.

"Since everyone is here..." Shirou began. "Let's find out where we are."

"You are on File Island" Hackmon said.

"I know." Shirou said. "But I never heard of this island before."

"Because its a place in the Digital World!" FanBeemon said.

"Digital world?" Sakura said, confused.

"Answer that later." Rin said "First off, what are you?"

"We are Digital Monsters!" All of them said.

* * *

 **Welcome you guy another creation of me. I write this story after read a fic name Fate: Digital Hazard.**

 **This is a pilot chapter to see what people think**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
